


Maple

by nastymajesty



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymajesty/pseuds/nastymajesty
Summary: After leaving the Deep Sea Metro Station, both Agent 8 and 3 have some trouble adjusting to life above ground. So much has changed for Agent 3, and it's a whole new world for Agent 8. So the two decide to explore together.Based off a tumblr prompt about 3 taking 8 sightseeing.





	Maple

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not personally proud of this, but I decided to post it anyways because I can't improve otherwise! I'm trying to get used to writing drabbles.  
> If you want to send me short prompts, my splatoon tumblr is herobrush-replica.

 

Inkopolis is a large city, full of diversity that thrived on the small island it sits upon. Around it are several other pieces of land - not too far away, as it’s believed they were all at one point in time, but far enough to have their own cultures and life.

Unfortunately for Agent 8, she wasn’t expecting the city to be so...Overwhelming. This wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, of course. She was excited to be there, she worked so hard to get to the surface and there was no way she was going to abandon it. But there was just too much to do. Was she supposed to find a home first? What about turf wars? She would have to learn how to participate in those eventually. But oh - the stores looked like so much fun, too! Yet she’d need money for that. Perhaps she could get a job at Grizzco? She doesn’t even know anything about it, and apparently turfing experience is required...

Fortunately, Agent 8 was lucky. Agent 3 was given the task to help 8 adjust, especially since she needed a bit of adjusting herself. She never expected to be in the subway so long — 3 hadn’t known that the passage of time was so different in the facilities, so when she came back to the surface, almost everything had changed. It was scary for both of them, but at least 3 knew the basics.

And that way, they could be overwhelmed together.

3, being almost as lost as the Octoling, wasn’t sure if it was the best idea. But Pearl and Marina were giving commands that day, and told them not to worry about it.

_“We’ll tell ya where to go if you really need us to, Three,”_ Pearl had laughed. _“But don’t let the poor gal feel alone on this. It’s a big city, a scary place. And you’re both the same age, we’re like...busy adults, or somethin’. Just give her some sweet company, ya know? She’d appreciate it.”_

Pearl had point, and 3 would rather not have the two feel like babysitters, so she agreed.

* * *

Their first task on Agent 3's to-do list was to show 8 around.

The Octoling was ecstatic, especially after learning it would be just the two of them. She never asked if Pearl and Marina were joining in — she seemed content to be alone with 3. Somehow, this made the inkling relieved.

The two stood in Inkopolis square together, close enough to brush shoulders. Agent 3 pondered where to go first, as 8 looked around in bewilderment. Despite seeing the square multiple times now, she never had the chance to really...take it all in.

3 chuckled. “Where do you want to go first?”

8 snapped out of her trance with a tiny squeak. “Oh! Yes, ah...,” Her eyes trailed towards the nearest clothing shop.

The Inkling’s eyes followed her friend’s. “There?”

“Y-Yeah! I’ve been borrowing your clothes for a week now, not that I mind I mean, your clothes are really nice and uhm, we can go get me some, and, ah —“

“Sure, I’ve got plenty of money. Let’s go.”

3 was already making her way towards the store, walking at a pace 8 almost had to jog to keep up with. It was a short distance, and when they got there, 3 held the door open for 8. A gesture that made the octopus blush a faded blue.

The two spent over an hour in there, most of which was Agent 8 trying out every outfit she possibly could. In the end, she just ended up buying an octoking jersey that was just a bit too big for her - it matched her fishfry bandana well - and the shopkeeper let her keep it on when the two left.

3 thought she looked adorable and her mind wandered, letting her hand slip into 8's.

* * *

The next place they went to was the ice cream parlor. It was a small one that wasn't occupied often, as it was a small business owned by a young couple, but it was still a very nice place nonetheless. The walls were a pastel pink and the floor had a checkered pattern on it, giving it a retro vibe that 8 quickly adored.

The two walked in hand and hand, chatting about the decor and making light jokes about how 8 was "old-school".

The person at the register gave them a warm smile as they ordered their ice cream. Agent 8 spent a long time pondering what to get, before the woman behind the counter cut off her train of thought.

"Why doesn't the young couple share? We have bowls big enough."

"I - We aren't, but I - I mean, there's two of us, but..." Agent 3 stammered, not sure how to react as her face quickly heated up.

"Yes, miss, that would be lovely!" 8 smiled.

The two were still holding hands.

* * *

3 and 8 spent the rest of their evening at the parlor, getting far too caught up in the comfort of their own company and talking. They hadn't even noticed the sun begin to set until the earlier woman came to remind them of the time.

"Can we continue tomorrow, 'Ree?" 8 spoke, getting closer to her friend. She had been very affectionate and flirty the whole evening they were there, but it still made 3 blush. She didn't even notice the new nickname.

"Y-yeah! Yeah, of course, we can. Yeah. That'd be...Great."

 


End file.
